


have you found a new toy to replace me?

by dreamisfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dream gets railed, kinda angsty at the end, ooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamisfound/pseuds/dreamisfound
Summary: “dream, what did you say?”it was almost as if george expected him to come out and respond with “oh, i just moaned techno’s name because he totally blew my back out last week when you neglected to give me any form of fucking attention!” did he?—alternatively, the one where dream accidentally moans someone else’s name.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 322





	have you found a new toy to replace me?

it’s not like he had meant to moan out “oh, fuck, techno!” when george had been pressed deep enough inside his tight heat for a bulge to make way through his stomach — who the _hell_ plans for that? certainly not dream. he had enough common sense to know to not anger george, ever the hothead and difficult to sate. 

mistakes happen, right? right.

surely george would understand, right? 

_unlikely_.

“what the fuck did you just say?” the brunet asked slowly, voice eerily steady and calm. it sent shivers down dream’s spine as he trembled beneath george, face growing pale and mouth opening and closing from a lack of words. 

how was he supposed to respond to that? how could he even begin to formulate words when george had that look in his eye — the cold, calculating gleam embedded into orbs of honey. how could someone that looked so _sweet_ be so _cruel_?

“ _dream_ , what did you say?”

it was almost as if george expected him to come out and respond with “oh, i just moaned techno’s name because he totally blew my back out last week when you neglected to give me any form of fucking attention!” did he? 

dream was balancing on a fine line he wasn’t quite sure how to navigate. 

in his defense, dream and george weren’t exactly dating, per se; their relationship was unlabeled as they hadn’t discussed any sort of semblance of disclosing what they were. 

as far as dream could tell, their frequent visits were to simply blow off some steam and destress for a little while. george clearly had a different view on the matter. 

“i asked you a _fucking_ question, and i’d expect you’d have half the _goddamn_ decency to answer it.” 

just as dream began to stutter out an excuse, the familiar rocking of george’s hips made his mind go black and voice trail off into a desperate whine, high and needy in the back of his throat. 

“oh my go— _fuck!_ ”

george fucked him nice and slow, eager to watch every inch of his cock disappear into the blond, stretching him out oh so nicely. dream’s hands grasped at the bedsheets, blunt nails tearing into the soft linen rather than scratching red lines down george’s back as he struggled to bite back his cries of pleasure. every push of the brunet’s cock had him seeing stars and the breath getting punched out of his chest. 

_god_ , it was amazing. 

“what’s my name, dream?” george seethed, leaning down to dream’s red-flushed ear. “ _tell me what my fucking name is._ ”

dream’s hand shot up to clamp over his mouth, refusing to allow george the pleasure of hearing his desperate pleas for more, george, _please give me more—_

george tutted at the blond’s insolence — that _simply_ wouldn’t do. he wanted the room to reverberate with the blond’s pretty mewls. he wanted to permanently taint the room with dream’s moans. god, how he wanted; it was infuriating how easily dream could get under his skin and intoxicate his very mind. 

wrapping a hand around dream’s wrist, the brunet pinned both hands above his blond locks without much effort, though he could tell how much dream struggled beneath his hold. it was honestly kind of endearing to see him whine and mewl so prettily, green eyes glazed over with tears of embarrassment, and lips puffy and red from how his pearly teeth had sunk into them so often. 

“ _oh, dreeeam_ ,” george cooed, voice low and sickly sweet in all of the wrong ways, “what’s my name?”

george punctuated each of word with a sharp thrust of his hips, and he took delight in seeing the pleasure twist dream’s features knowing damn well he was the one responsible for it, not technoblade. 

“george, it-it’s george,” the blond finally stammered, looking up at george with a desperate look laced in his lust-blown eyes. “ _george, please!_ ” 

a low chuckle brushed across the tip of dream’s ear, making him shudder beneath an elated george. hands grasped and groped his shaking, lithe frame in a way that was sure to leave blotches of pink and purple in their wake; george’s bruises hurt the worst, but he _loved_ looking back on them and remembering the look in the brunet’s eye when he painted his pretty skin with his fingers. 

george always made him feel so small, fragile, like the finest of touches could shatter him into millions of pieces. george would be there to piece him back together, no matter how excruciating the endeavor would be. george would always be there. 

as george’s rhythm picked up and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, dream found himself drowning in pleasure. it was all too much but never enough, like he was floating through air itself. george kept him grounded. 

“say it again, dream,” george panted, steady hands trailing up to intertwine with the blond’s shaking ones. “let me hear those pretty moans of yours.”

dream’s back arched as george repeatedly pressed against the spot that made his toes curl and vision for blind from ecstasy, and out came a plethora of moans struggling to formulate the brunet’s name. the coil in his stomach snapped when george moaned low into his ear, and he came untouched, voice hoarse from how loud he had gotten. 

george pulled out, leaving dream to collect his thoughts as he cleaned the two of them up, staying silent. 

“george,” dream started, blankly staring at the ceiling, “i didn’t mean t—“

“save it. i don’t want to hear it.”

_ dream really had fucked up.  _


End file.
